


Moments

by beren



Category: Panik, Panik/TH RPS, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Timo are an unlikely match, but they find time for each other when they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://theskyturnsred.livejournal.com/profile)[**theskyturnsred**](http://theskyturnsred.livejournal.com/) who's request was Tom/Timo - I hope you like it :)

**Title:** Moments  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Panik/TH RPS  
 **Pairing:** Timo/Tom  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** public place  
 **Summary:** Tom and Timo are an unlikely match, but they find time for each other when they can.  
 **Author's Notes:** For [](http://theskyturnsred.livejournal.com/profile)[**theskyturnsred**](http://theskyturnsred.livejournal.com/) who's request was Tom/Timo - I hope you like it :)  
 **Word count:** 872  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

When a hand grabbed him over the mouth from behind and pulled him backwards, he almost screamed and he did instinctively struggle, but the hand was very strong.

"Scream and the hat gets it," a voice said in his ear and he relaxed.

He was released as his captor laughed.

"You should have seen your face," his tormentor ribbed him and he almost stuck out his tongue in childish retaliation. "Who did you think I was, a crazy fangirl?"

"Believe me there have been weirder incidents," Tom said and grinned at his companion.

Then he leant forward and demanded a kiss, because he wanted to prove he wasn't that wrong footed.

"Missed you," he said as he pulled back so he could take in Timo's smiling features.

"Likewise," Timo replied and the grin was not so much mischievous anymore as happy. "What have you done with your carbon copy today?"

"Oh Bill dragged Tobi off to help him try on jewellery so that I could escape alone," Tom explained, wondering if he could get away with another kiss so soon or if it would seem too needy.

Bill knew all about Timo, but no one else did, so Bill often ran interference for him. Sooner or later he was going to have to come out and tell people, but for now Timo was his secret. If he was honest with himself, he liked having a secret that was just for him and Timo seemed happy with the arrangement.

"Doesn't slipping away from your security guys rather negate having them?" Timo asked and Tom was pleased that he didn't have to worry about seeming needy anymore because Timo moved in this time.

"I can..." Tom said as they kissed, "...always..." Timo was incredibly good with his tongue, "...scream rape..." Tom did his very best to reciprocate, "...if you get too frisky."

Timo laughed into the kiss and pulled him closer.

"Like this?" Timo asked and kissed him so hard, demanding the same in return, that a response was impossible.

"Yeah," Tom replied when he finally managed to grab enough breath, "just like that."

Tom Kaulitz and Timo Sonnenschein being together was not exactly a pairing most of the world would have thought of; it still surprised Tom sometimes, but that didn't change it from being true. They had met in a hat shop of all places, one that Tom liked to patronise because the owner treated him like any other customer. By rights they shouldn't really have liked each other, but they just had. Timo had been saying something to the proprietor that had made Tom laugh like a loon and give himself away from where he had been lurking incognito. They had started talking and ended up having coffee, at which point Tom had invited Timo to his apartment to play video games, since Bill was away at a photoshoot, and by the time Bill had come home Tom and Timo had not been so much playing the games as each other. Bill had been covering for them since and that had been three months ago.

They were in the back corner of the same shop in which they had met right then, behind a display of coats that completely concealed them from view. Tom liked the tingle of excitement that always ran up and down his spine at the possibility of discovery. The visit was impromptu, a stolen moment in a schedule that was more than a little crazy as far as Tom was concerned, and a respite that he was very glad of. Another thing he had to thank Bill for. It was Bill who had demanded a few hours off and Bill who had made him text Timo to see if Timo was in town and available to meet up. Bill seemed to have a sixth sense about these type of things so Tom had just gone with the flow. That he was here, all but having sex with Timo while in the back of a shop was something else he had to add to the long list of things he needed to thank Bill for.

A quiet cough from the other side of the coats made Timo pull back and Tom realised they had a look out because he recognised the cough.

"I hear you brought your better half," Tom said as he tried to look like he was casually browsing as another shopper passed by.

A familiar dark head appeared from behind the coats and David grinned at him.

"Someone has to keep you two out of trouble," David said and was then gone again.

"Do you think David and Bill plot together?" Tom asked, moving back towards Timo as the coast became, once again, clear.

"Undoubtedly," Timo replied, but sounded rather uninterested.

Tom soon found out exactly what Timo was interested in as his lips were once again claimed and the zip on his jeans gave way to a very insistent hand. Their time together might only rarely be more than half an hour or so, but it was always intense and Tom gave himself to it completely. One day they wouldn't be hiding in corners, but for now he would take what he could get.

**The End**


End file.
